falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lesser Perks
Every even level your character gains a lesser perk in addition to their regular perk. The perks listed here are not as radically game play changing as a major perk, but all the same benefit a play-style. All the perks listed here are also on the main perks page, but for the facilitation of sorting, only lesser perks are listed here. Accelerated Healing Prerequisites: EN 0 Ranks: 3 Benefit: With each rank of this perk, you gain +2 to your healing rate for both restoring HP and losing RADs. Action Boy Prerequisites: AG 1 Ranks: 5 Benefit: You have such a love for action that you now gain a perminant +2 AP! Adamantine Skeleton Prerequisites: EN 2 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Choose a limb. That limb is now unbreakable in regular combat. Animal Friend Prerequisites: Outdoorsman 10, CH 0, LK -1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You get +4 Outdoorsman when dealing with animals. You can also tame animals who are friendly to you. Berserk Longer Prerequisites: Berserk Ranks: 2 Benefit: You can Berserk for 5 more rounds! Bonus Move Prerequisites: AG -2 Ranks: 3 Benefit: For each level of Bonus Move, you can Walk move or Run move an additional hex in the movement phase Booze Hound Prerequisites: EN 1, LK -1, Outdoorsman 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Sometimes you just need a little hair o' the dog to keep you going. Each drink of an alcoholic beverage you consume from now on heals 1 HP. To top that off, it takes 1 less drink to get you buzzed and feel the effects of a drink. Born Leader Prerequisites: Persuasion 15 and CH 3 Ranks: 3 Benefit: You've finally come into your own as a leader, and positively radiate confidence to everyone around you. All allies standing within three hexes per rank gain +1 to all skill checks. More ranks means higher bonuses. Bloody Mess Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: For some reason, people around you tend to die in the most grusome horrible manner possible. At least, more often then usual. +3% Crit Chance Bracing Prerequisites: Melee 15 or Firearms 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know how to handle weapons as big as you with ease. You can move with a heavy weapon in hand and participate in the action phase in the same round. Bulk Trader Prerequisites: Persuasion 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Quantity is the name of the game, and you're holding all the cards. When you buy and sell goods, you get an additional 10% off when buying or selling the bulk amount of an item (Equaling 20%) Cannibal Prerequisites: EN 0 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can eat Human, Ghoul and Super-mutant flesh with out facing any penalty. Eating a heart from any of these creatures also heals 1d6 HP. Chemist Prerequisites: Medic 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Chems and similar addictive substances last twice as long Chutzpah Prerequisites: Intimidate 8 Ranks: 2 Benefit: When you successfully draw agrivation using Taunt checks you gain +2 DT against those foes Comprehension Prerequisites: IN 1 and (Science 5 or Engineering 5) Ranks: 1 Benefit: You pay much closer attention to details when you are reading. You gain 50% more skill points when reading skill-increasing books. Cotton Fingers Prerequisites: AG 1, Sneak 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Every interaction you take, from attacking enemies to opening doors, is -5 volume it would normally be. This makes it much easier for you to get away with your sneaky infiltration of populated areas. Critical Defense Prerequisites: Firearms 3, Melee 3, Throw 3, Energy Weapons 3 Ranks: 3 Benefit: You've been shot, stabbed and blown up so many times that you have realized how to avoid it more often! Yay? +1 AC Doctor On Call Prerequisites: PE 1, Medic 12 Ranks: 2 Benefit: As long as everyone is sitting still and following your directions, you can get them back to tip-top shape in no time. When tending long term care for allies or tending Crippled Limbs, all characters you successfully treat are considered to have a +2 to healing rate and crippled limbs heal +2 hours faster. El Bandolero Prerequisites: IN -2 and Firearms 5 Ranks: 2 Benefit: As a serious Bandoleero connoisseur, you know how to handle those sweet, sweet individual rounds. When loading individual rounds into a gun, you can reload them at a rate of 3 rounds per load action rather then 2. Fast Metabolism Prerequisites: Medic 16 and EN 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Wow! You can sure burn through Stims! Your so used to using them, you never suffer any negative effects when using healing items such as Stimpacks, Super-Stimpacks, Ulta-Stimpacks, Healing Powder, and Healing Poultices. Flexible Prerequisites: AG 0, Athletics 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Getting up from being knocked down prone halves your movement phase, rather then removing it. Friend of the Night Prerequisites: PE 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: With this Perk, you can see in the dark better. This will halve any and all penalties for darkness and smoke. Gear Wizard Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: You are a mechanical wizard, and know all about the inter-workings mechanical devices. +4 Skill points to spend on Pilot and Engineering. Glowing Prerequisites: EN 1 Ranks: 3 Benefit: For each rank of this perk, you gain +10% rad resistance Gunsmith Prerequisites: Engineering 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have a talent for repairing conventional firearms. You repair an additional +1 HP to guns Half-Life Prerequisites: EN -1 Ranks: 3 Benefit: With each rank of this perk, your healing rate is considered to be +4 higher for loosing rads every day. Heave, Ho! Prerequisites: Throw 5 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Your throwing range is increased by 2 for each level of this perk. I Hate Them* Prerequisites: Outdoorsman 8 Ranks: 5 Benefit: You have come to the realization that you realy hate one type of foe. Other then Humans, you may choose one type of foe (Radscorpions, Feral Ghouls, Dogs and Wolves, Cazadors, Robots, Etc.) to deal an aditional +2 Damage to. Each rank applies to a new foe. Innocent Bystander Prerequisites: Deception 10, Steal 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your thievery is so smoothly executed that you can easily steal two items from someone for every single successful Steal check. Lead Belly Prerequisites: EN 0, Outdoorsman 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You take 50% less RADS from consumed food and water and no stats penalty for eating raw meat Lead Monger Prerequisites: Persuasion 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All bullets you sell, sell for their full price rather then 50% + Persuasion Life-giver Prerequisites: EN -1 Ranks: 5 Benefit: With each rank of this perk, your character is considered to have +1 EN for the purpose of determining HP when leveling up. This is also retroactive and counts for all levels so far. Light Step Prerequisites: AG 0, Security 5, Sneak 5 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Maybe it was the landmine that almost blew your leg off, or maybe it was the sight of your buddy in pieces next to you. Whatever the cause, when you meet the triggering criteria for a landmine, door bomb, or steel trap, there is a 1 in 4 chance per rank that it fails to go off anyway. Like in the Movies Prerequisites: LK -2, PE -1, Security 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Everyone knows that cars and propane tanks don't blow up when shot, right? Wrong. With this Perk if an object contains an explosive or pressurized substance, dealing 20 damage to it in any form (melee or projectile) will cause it to violently explode. This includes, but is not limited to: car gas tanks, Jerry cans, O2 canisters, fuel barrels, propane tanks, munitions canisters, and fire extinguishers. Bullets fired from a gun or melee weapons can also ignite flamable liquid on contact. It goes without saying that the type and size of the explosion is dependent on the size of the object. Lucky Prerequisites: LK 1 (rank 1), LK 2 (rank 2), LK 3 (rank 3), LK 4 (rank 4), LK 5 (rank 5) Ranks: 5 Benefit: Your not particularly better at doing things then other people. Events just turn out in your favor more often. +1 to every skill for each rank of this perk (under Misc.) Mad Medic Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: As a medic it is your job to save people on the battle field, and sometimes that means drawing or reducing the amount of attention towards you as you rescue a friend. Plus it never hurts to threaten to amputate something off of a scared raider. +6 Points to spend on the medic skill and +6 Points to spend on the Intimidate skill. Leftover points may be saved for later, but only used on their relivent skills. More Like Chafe Mail Prerequisites: EN 1 Ranks: 2 Benefit: With the More Like Chafe Mail perk, you get less bothered when wearing heavier armors for long periods of time. You no longer get a AG penalty for wearing medium armor for 8 hours. With two ranks of this perk heavy armor is affected too. No Scope! Prerequisites: Firearms 15, PE 3 Ranks: 2 Benefit: When firing a scoped weapon at point blank, you no longer receive a -3 penalty rather then -6. With the second rank of this perk, the penalty is removed entirely. Nuka-Addict Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: Holy cripes you love Nuka-Cola! You are now able to craft Nuka-Cola and Nuka Cola Quantum with the proper equipment, and to top that all off, all forms of that sweet liquid ambrosia Heal an aditional +3 HP and +1 AP Party Boy Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know how to walk away from a rough night of partying. Alcohol addiction only lasts 24 hours (consider it a reverse hangover) and Jet addiction lasts only 2 days. (rather then a week and month respectively) Pharmacist Prerequisites: Medic 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have a talent for creating chems and medical supplies. You gain a +5 bonus when making qualifying equipment. Rad Child Prerequisites: None (Ghouls automatically have this perk) Ranks: 1 Benefit: Aint no radiation ever bothered you. In fact, you gain extra healing while being exposed to it! However, radiation continues to build up in your system as normal. For every 5 RADS you take while you have this perk, you restore 1 HP. Rogue Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: You are a sneaky, shifty eyed theif, and never get caught. +6 Skill points to spend on Sneak and +6 Skill points to spend on Steal. Points are bought on your character's scale and left over points may be saved for spending later, though only on the relivant skill. SCIENCE! Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: What does this perk do? SCIENCE! +1 AP and +10 Skill points to spend in the science skill. Left over points may be spent at a later time, but only in the science skill. Scout Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: You are an avid outdoorsman and know how to traverse the wild and how to live off of the land. +6 Skill points to spend on the Outdoorsman skill and +6 Skill points to spend on the Athletics skill. All points are bought on the relivant sacle. Unused points may be saved for later, but only their respective skills. Silver Tongue Prerequisites: Sneak 10 and AG 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Lies? Truth? People don't really know and never really care when around you because your such a smooth talker. +6 Skill points to spend on ranks of Persuasion and +6 Skill points to spend on ranks of Deception. Points are bought on your character's scale and left over points may be saved for spending later, though only on the relivant skill. Snake-eater Prerequisites: EN -2 Ranks: 2 Benefit: Yum! Tastes like chicken. For each level of this perk, you gain 25% RAD resistance when rolling to resist the effects of poison. Specialize Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: When selecting this perk, the player is allowed to select one skill for a permanent +5 bonus. The points are bought using the normal skill scale. Leftover points are saved, but allocated only toward that skill. Spotter Prerequisites: PE -1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: By sacrificing your action phase for the round you may act as a marksman spotter for an ally. This grants them +30% to critical hits with Ranged weapons and +1d6 Damage on those critical hits. Spray 'n Pray Prerequisites: Firearms 10 or Throw 10 or Energy weapons 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You deal only half damage to allies and companions, though you can opt to deal full damage. Steady Aim Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: You have the patience to wait for the perfect shot. You may sacrifice your move action to aim, gaining a +3 bonus to hit per rank. Strong Back Prerequisites: ST 0 and EN 0 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Each level of this perk allows you to carry an additional 25 lbs. of equipment. Team Player Prerequisites: Persuasion 10 and CH 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: There is no "I" in "TEAM", and you know that better than anyone. You can assist, or be assisted by an ally at a skill check that he or she has 15 or more ranks in to get a +2 bonus Tech Vulture Prerequisites: Engineering 10 or Science 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Waste not, want not. When you find a recently destroyed robot, there is a good chance you will be able to salvage something useful from it. You may replenish Energy Cell charges from robots. Regain 1d6 charges from a small robot, 1d8 from a medium, and 1d10 from a large. Tough Hide Prerequisites: EN 2 Ranks: 2 Benefit: Maybe you stood next to the reactor too much. Maybe a harsh life of slavery inured you to the little scuffs and scrapes of this God-forsaken world. Or maybe you're just a certified bad ass. You gain +1 DT Trap Master Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: You know how to find and disable objects more easily. +4 Skill points to spend on ranks of Investigate and Security Warlord Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: You like to kill. And it doesn't matter how you do it. Guns, lasers, grenades, bows, sledgehammers.... If you can weild it, you're slightly better at using it. +3 Skill points to spend on Firearms, Energy Weapons, Throw and Melee. Weapon Handling Prerequisites: AG 0, Firearms 15 or Melee 19 or Energy Weapons 21 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your ST is considered two higher for effectively wielding weapons.